Morning Dawn
oh goodness this hurts to read comment to tell me of errors, Reccomendations for writing style, and y'know, stuff :P WolfXPrime/Wolfeh/Wolfstorm Something I Made Up Inc. Prologue The glittery breeze of StarClan air wavered inside of the Hollow Tree Shredtail, Jaywing, and Dewblossom were discussing the power of the Four Elements. "I think that Icekit should be the one. She is smart and quick-thinking" Dewblossom argued, "And a nuisance too" Shredtail added. "I think it should be Gingerkit. She is a good fighter and has great eyesight." Jaywing replied "It should be Morningkit. She is quick thinking, a great hunter, and has above average eyesight." Dewblossom muttered "I guess..." "We should ask Thunderstar, Windstar, Riverstar, and Shadowstar" Shredtail murmured "But why?" Dewblossom questioned. "They are wise." "Because they created the clans?" "Precisely." "It is decided, then." "Indeed." All of StarClan watched the honor of Morningkit, the one, obtaining her powers inside her soon-to-become soul. Chapter One Ginger and Ice will pay the price, the Morning Dawn will shine bright. Morningkit glanced outside the nursery. Her mother, Jewelfeather, had told her to play with Grapekit, Direkit, and Falconkit. She saw them trying to start to play Shadowclan invasion. "Hi guys can I join too?" She asked, her amber eyes glittering. "Sure" Direkit and Grapekit said. Falconkit just shrugged. She knew he was a grumpster. Grapekit became Grapestar, leader of Riverclan. Morningkit was Morningshine, Falconkit Falconswoop, and Direkit Direstar, leader of Shadowclan. She pounced on Falconkit-swoop, and they wrestled over, claws sheathed. Suddenly, a burst of anger seemed to take over Falconswoop, and his claws unsheathed. He scratched Morningkit's back, nipped her ear, and scratched at her legs. Morningkit was terrified. She yowled for Jewelfeather, then Falconkit stopped abruptly. "Morningkit!" Jewelfeather screeched, hissing and spitting at Falconkit. Direkit and Grapekit came over, confused about what happened. Direkit nearly fainted when he saw Peacockwing, his mother, chewing out Falconkit. Then he saw Morningkit. Her ginger-yellow fur battle scarred and bruised. He hated to admit it, but he had a crush on Morningkit. She was only 3 days older than him. Then he realized; his apprentice ceremony was in five days! She had to recover in two, otherwise her apprenticeship would be delayed. He wondered why Falconkit hurt Morningkit. I wonder why he thought. I wonder why... (Direkit full on :D) Falconkit did not get any pity whatsoever. I nearly felt bad for him. But I keep reminding myself that he hurt Morningkit. I really do care about her. I want her to be ok. I want Falconkit to not have done anything to hurt her. Why did this happen? It doesnt add up. Morningkit was always nice to him. Besides, she already has lost her sister Gingerkit and Icekit. He didnt think she wanted to lose herself as well. Chapter Two 2 DAYS LATER :DDDDDDDDD I LOVE TIMESKIPS Morningkit padded out of the nursery just in time for Swiftstar to begin. "Morningkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Morningpaw. I will be your mentor." He hopped off the Great Ridge, and Morningpaw was shaking so much that she couldnt feel her paws. She was an apprentice! The apprentice of Swiftstar! StarClan was in her favor. She couldn't wait to be a warrior! The day was perfect. Not a cloud was in sight. Only my second day, and it's the best day for hunting! "Hello, Morningpaw. We are obviously hunting today." Swiftstar purred, his thick white and black fur not ruffled the slightest by the cool breeze. "This is the best day ever!" I squealed, it really is the best day! Days passed, it felt like a thousand moons before it was only a day before my warrior ceremony. My friends, Direpaw and Grapepaw, were bouncing off the walls with excitement for my warrior ceremony and their soon to be ones. I was already popular within the clan, so Direpaw and Grapepaw got a lot of attention. Grapepaw already had a crush, Shadowfur. He was made a warrior yesterday. We didn't notice him much, he was in a different group from ours. His was with Falconpaw and Mistypelt. Finally, after the hunting group returned; "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the High Ledge for a clan meeting!" Swiftstar's voice echoed across the moor, I was certain ShadowClan could hear him. "Morningpaw, is it your wish to become a warrior and defend the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" "It is!" "Then from now on, you shall be known as Morningdawn." Swiftstar leaped off the Great Ridge. Direpaw quickly padded up to me. "Hi Morningdawn! Congratulations on your warrior ceremony! I can't wait for mine!" "Dont worry Direpaw. Yours is only 3 days away." "I want my name to be something cool like Diretooth! Direscrape! Direshred!" "Why not Direfang?" "Thats a great name! Can you request it for me? Please?" "Sure, Direpaw" He scampered off to the apprentice den. He was taller than me, but definitely less mature. I tried to hide it, but I liked Direpaw more than a friend. A lot more. Chapter Three I headed off to my border patrol near the ThunderClan border, slightly confused since I had to sit vigil tonight. Oh well... not like I would be able to sleep tonight. As my patrol with Mistypelt, Thornspike, Direpaw, and Shadowfur reached the border, three ThunderClan cats appeared out of a bush, snarling 'What are you doing here?" A brown and black tigerish warrior snarled, I identified him as Flameheart, for his loyalty had never wavered. "We are just on a border patrol. Theres no reason to growl at us, Flameheart." Shadowfur replied, his low yet squeaky voice seemed completely calm and unnerved, but I could scent the slighteset tad of fear from him. "Flameheart, theres no reason to stir up a fight with a border patrol." A beautiful silver tabby mooned, she obviously liked him. I tried not to think about it, but I think I saw Mistypelt silently hiss at her. She noticed, and leaped for Mistypelt, and this is when I discovered my power of water. I hissed at her and took at least four hits for Mistypelt. Flameheart lunged for Shadowfur, and Direpaw leaped to help. That is, until an apprenticed name Sparkpaw appeared, then Direpaw had took him on. I started to panic. Mistypelt was getting weaker, Shadowfur wasnt as strong and was getting weaker. Direpaw was also troubling, Sparkpaw was a lot smaller, so he was a lot faster. As Direpaw had described it, my amber eyes glowed a river-blue shade, and the water lunged for all three of the ThunderClan cats at once. They shrieked in fear, desperately attempting to get out. I did not stop until Sparkpaw and the silver tabby had stopped breathing. Flameheart, I could spare. He wasn't the one who started it. Sparkpaw tried to kill Direpaw, so of course I wouldn't spare him. My eyes slowly turned back to amber, and the water's tug loosened. Flameheart grasped the silver tabby and Sparkpaw's fur by the scruff, and pulled them into ThunderClan territory. "Ill make sure Gorsestar notes of this." I heard him murmur. I started to feel faint. The world spinned and did not stop. It spinned so much until I collasped in an empty black sleep. Chapter Four Direpaw, Grapepaw, Shadowfur, and Mistypelt were hovering over me inside the medicine cat den. Grapepaw mewed to Frostheart "Shes awake!" "I can see that, Grapepelt." Frostheart murmured. Grapepelt? That means Direpaw, Falconpaw, and Grapepaw were made warriors! "How long have I been out?" I asked, Direpaw replied "Four days. Also, im now Direfang, and Falconpaw is Falconshriek." I groaned. I missed their warrior ceremony! But I did save Direfang, Mistypelt, and Shadowfur from the ThunderClan brutes. "Also, Morningdawn, since your awake and seem fine, you can go to the gathering." Frostheart told me. The gathering! I forgot that, too! "Morningdawn, want to come hunting with me?" Direfang asked, his amber eyes glittering. "Sure." I replied. As we padded out of the camp, Direfang asked "How did you control the water?" "I don't know." "Then how did it kill 2 of the ThunderClan cats?" "StarClan?" "I don't think so." he stopped. I saw four or five rabbits. Thick and plump. Enough to feed half the clan. Direfang raced in, scaring the rabbits to the left. I chased after them, and caught three. I raced after another, and just managed to snap it's neck. "Awesome! Your uber fast!" Direfang mewed, I blushed, and he did too. We both held two rabbit, and padded back in. Swiftstar was impressed. We got out of border patrol. Lucky us. Or so I thought. As Windfur, Duskshine, Jumpfoot, and Bearclaw left for border patrol, I leaped to my paws. I scented rogue. Lots. Six or seven.